


In Love With the Pediatrician

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Gods, Doctor!Will, Fluff, M/M, Slash, good and worried big brother!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Tyson was staying with his big brother while their parents finally take a vacation with each other, but then Tyson gets sick and Percy panics. He brings Tyson to his pediatrician, just to realize that Doctor Solace is really cute.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Will Solace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 194





	In Love With the Pediatrician

Willercy || PJatO || Willercy || In Love With the Pediatrician || Willercy || PJatO || Willercy

Title: In Love With the Pediatrician – Don't Date Your Patient's Big Brother (Maybe?)

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: m/m, mortal AU, fluff

Main Pairing: Will/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Will Solace, Kayla Knowles, Tyson

Summary: Tyson was staying with his big brother while their parents finally take a vacation with each other, but then Tyson gets sick and Percy panics. He brings Tyson to his pediatrician, just to realize that Doctor Solace is really cute.

**In Love With the Pediatrician**

_Don't Date Your Patient's Big Brother (Maybe?)_

Tyson Jackson was one of Will's favorite patients. Which was wrong. A pediatrician shouldn't _have_ favorite patients. Well, no doctor should, probably. But it was hard. Will was surrounded by kids – bratty, snotty, arrogant, loud, sweet, kind, funny, adorable, precious, all kinds of kids. Will loved working with them, even the bratty, snotty, arrogant, or loud ones. But Tyson Jackson, he was just endearing, he was the kind of kid Will wanted to have one day. He was wide-eyed, eyes filled with wonder. He talked a lot, about the things that interested him, his special interests included cars, more specifically how cars worked. Which was impressive because Tyson Jackson was seven years old. So while technological terms were hard for him at times, he actually could explain it well. His father, Paul Blofis, explained that Tyson _always_ came along when the car was having problems, he always asked a lot of questions with their mechanic and the guy, he was quiet and calm and fond of Tyson so he explained everything in simple words that the small child would understand, so Tyson was happy to blurt those exact words out to explain it to others. Will found it charming. The enthusiasm, so interested in things, so bright and curious. That was what he loved the most about kids, their unbound curiosity. There were no boundaries for kids, just knowledge.

Finding Tyson Jackson charming meant there was a conflicting reaction he got when the kid came into the practice. Because seeing the kid was a delight, but when Will got to see this kid it meant something was wrong with him, because Will was a _doctor_. Conflicting.

"Will, Tyson Jackson is coming in", called Kayla out, sticking her head in. "The guy who called sounded like he can use a doctor himself though, he was practically hyperventilating, which is why I figured... you can fit Ty in, you like the kid, you'll cut your lunch break for him, right?"

"What guy who called?", asked Will confused. "Paul?"

"No. Not his dad. Some guy. Says he's Tyson's brother. Was really freaking out. I mean _really_ freaking out. Have you ever met the brother?", wondered Kayla. "I _know_ there's a brother, Ty talks about him a lot in the waiting room. It's adorable. But never met the guy."

"Neither did I. Well then, if it's Tyson, I'll cut my lunch break short to squeeze him in. But did the brother say what was wrong with Ty?", wanted Will to know.

"No. He was too busy freaking out", replied Kayla with a shrug.

Will sighed and got his lunch box out. Better eat that fast then.

/break\

Percy was freaking out. He was completely freaked out. He kept pacing in the waiting room, Tyson against his chest. The nurse behind the reception kept staring at him curiously and amused.

"Tyson Jackson", she called out with a smile. "The doctor's ready to see you."

Percy heaved a relieved sigh and followed the nurse into the doctor's office. He immediately headed for the bed in the corner, gently and carefully putting Tyson down and brushing his sweat-soaked hair out of his face. Then he turned toward Doctor Solace with a worried frown marring his features. The doctor offered him a kind smile.

"Please make him better, he keeps throwing up and coughing and sweating and I don't know what to do, he's not good and I am supposed to babysit him, my mom and stepdad _finally_ went onto their honeymoon, they delayed it over and over and over again, I finally convinced them to go, take some time for themselves, and now Ty is sick and I have _no idea_ what to do", blurted Percy out.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Solace. You must be the infamous big brother, Percy, right?"

"I... Y... Yes. Yes, I am", whispered Percy embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I have better manners, but-"

"But your very precious person is sick and you don't know how to help. Relax. I'm a pediatrician, I work with distressed parents all the time, I understand", assured Doctor Solace with a smile. " _However_ , I do need you to calm down. Close your eyes, take a deep breath and sit down. And then tell me all of that again, a bit slower, okay? Relax, you and your brother are in good hands."

Percy did as the doctor told him, trying to relax some, before explaining it all again, slower, with a few more words. Doctor Solace all the while was checking Tyson through. Percy sat tensely, watching, waiting, holding his breath as he waited for the doctor's verdict.

"Well, Ty... Why don't you wait here while I'm going to get you a lolli from Kayla, mh? Percy, would you like a lolli too?", asked Doctor Solace kindly.

Percy frowned and followed. Once outside, the doctor went to the nurse and fetched two blue lollies, handing them both to Percy and then resting a calming hand on Percy's arm.

"Ty appears to have a common cold. It's okay. Make sure he drinks a lot and stays hydrated."

"...Cold. I... I freaked out... about a common cold", grunted Percy embarrassed.

"I'll prescribe you something against his pain. And it's okay. You... have never watched over your brother all on your own? It's okay to freak out", assured the doctor calmly, still with that kind, reassuring smile on his lips. "You're fine. And, it's always better to worry too much than to worry too little, Mister Jackson. It's okay to worry, small children are... easy to worry about."

Percy forced a strained and embarrassed smile as he shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you."

/break\

It was a week later, after Percy's parents returned back home and Percy returned to his own apartment, that he kept feeling guilty about his freak-out at the doctor's, so he decided to go back and apologize. He bought flowers at his best friend's flower-shop.

The nurse gave him a curious and worried look. "Don't tell me Ty is still sick?"

"No. I'm here for Doctor Solace", grunted Percy, clearing his throat.

"Well, that was daring. I mean, I _did_ tell him you're cute, I didn't expect him to actually set a date up with you", hummed the nurse with a smirk. "Cheeky. Also that he didn't tell me."

Percy blinked blankly at that, staring at her as she walked over to the doctor's office, knocked and stuck her head in, Percy relatively close behind him. "Will, your _lunch date_ is here. And he brought _flowers_. You know, you could have just been honest and admitted you hit on him."

"Who are you talking about, Kayla? I hit on no one. I have no lunch date."

"Su—ure", drawled the nurse – Kayla – with a smirk before opening the door widely.

She motioned for Percy to go in and, still confused, Percy did as he was told. Now that he didn't have his sick baby brother to worry about, he took the time to actually look at the doctor. And _oh_. The doctor was gorgeous. Soft, golden-blonde hair falling into his face, a very pretty face, as he smiled at Percy in mild surprise, his cheeks maybe a little red. Wait, did the nurse just imply that the doctor thought Percy was attractive? Percy now had a lot of questions.

"Mister Jackson. Is Tyson alright?", wanted the doctor to know.

"Yes. Yes, he is fine, you were right. Sleep and drinking and he was better only shortly after", chuckled Percy sheepishly. "And please, call me Percy. Only my children call me Mister Jackson."

"...A very strange approach to parenting", hummed Doctor Solace with a frown.

"No. No, I'm a _teacher_. My children, at school, they call me Mister Jackson", laughed Percy sheepishly. "I'm sorry. Being here is probably strange, but... I was freaking out so much and I remember the nurse told me that you could put me in during your lunch-break, which means you sacrificed your lunch-break for my freak-out, so I would like to... formally apologize."

He offered the doctor the flowers and the gorgeous blonde got up to accept them, giving Percy a very slow once-over. "...Seeing as you're not actually the parent of a patient of mine, would you... like to make it up to me during dinner, perhaps?"

Percy blinked slowly, repeatedly. "I... uh... Are you hitting on me?"

"I... am. Being bold. It's just, you're here, with _flowers_. No straight man has ever apologized to me with flowers, so here I am, being bold", declared Doctor Solace fiercely.

He was cute when he was being fierce, all scrunched up nose as he stood straight. "Okay. Dinner. Dinner sounds very good. Let... me make it up to you with dinner. How about you give me your number and I'll... uh... text you? Where and when? But don't expect something fancy, I'm only a middle school teacher, not a fancy doctor, Doctor Solace."

"Will. Pretty men taking me out for dinner are allowed to call me Will", replied the doctor.

He winked at Percy as he scribbled down numbers and handed him the post-it.

/break\

Will had been _daring_. Will wasn't usually daring. He didn't dare. But Kayla had teased him after the first visit, about how pretty Percy Jackson was and how he was Will's type. Will had tried to dismiss it, sure he hadn't dated in a while, but no. And he would most likely never see Percy Jackson again anyway. But then Percy had shown up, with flowers and a sheepish, cute smile and Will's heart jumped because the guy was gorgeous. So he was daring – and it paid off.

Ten dates later, when Will woke up with his head pillowed on Percy's very nice biceps, he knew it had paid off. Percy wasn't just a teacher, he was also the swim-coach and that _showed_. Will smiled to himself as he traced Percy's abdomen. Percy had a couple tattoos that Will also liked to trace.

"Mornin', doc", greeted Percy, yawning widely.

"Morning, coach", countered Will amused, leaning up to kiss Percy softly.

Percy was cute and precious, he was a little bit of a dork, but in the most endearing way. And he brought the most important thing into this relationship; he loved children. Most of Will's previous relationships had failed because he loved talking about his kids and it bored or annoyed his partners, or they didn't understand. But Percy? He had his own kids that he loved and that he talked about at length. And Will loved listening to Percy talk about his kids too.

"You know, I'm actually really glad I overreacted about Ty's cold", mused Percy slowly. "Because it got me a really, _really_ cute boyfriend, who is also a doctor. Having a doctor boyfriend is great."

"Oh, really? What about it is so great?", asked Will amused, kissing along Percy's face.

"Free lollies, clearly", started Percy with a grin. "Also, bragging rights. 'Well, _my_ boyfriend is a doctor!', that one always sells. Also, seeing you in the white coat. Real bonus."

Will laughed softly, placing a proper kiss on Percy's lips. His cute, precious dork.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I do so love those two, so have a fluffy bit with them ;)


End file.
